The present invention relates to providing a plurality of price clusters for a plurality of stores.
In businesses, prices of various products must be set. In a chain of a plurality of stores, instead of setting the prices in each store individually, the stores may be grouped in one or more clusters. Each cluster may form a price zone. The creation of price zones in the past may have been done only using geographical proximity to generate clusters.